


A Un Passo Dal Domani | MetaMoro

by itsilariia



Category: Fabrizio moro - Fandom, MetaMoro Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Based On Fabrizio Moro Song, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, London, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Milan, Mini-long
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsilariia/pseuds/itsilariia
Summary: L'essere umano è spesso obbligato a compiere scelte importanti dalle quali non può sfuggire.Ermal e Fabrizio hanno imparato a loro spese quanto una decisione possa influire sulla propria vita e, dopo un anno, sono costretti a fare i conti con le scelte fatte in passato.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti, io sono Ilaria e non ho la più pallida idea di come funzioni Ao3, motivo per cui sono sempre stata restia a pubblicare le mie opere su questa piattaforma.  
> Eppure c'è una prima volta per tutto - anche se, ad essere sinceri, questa è la seconda volta che lo faccio ma non importa.
> 
> Approfitto di questo piccolo spazio per augurarvi una buona lettura, con la speranza che possiate gradire ciò che andrete a leggere tra poco.  
> La storia si articola in tre capitoli, di cui l'ultimo verrà pubblicato prossimamente.  
> Grazie in anticipo a chi arriverà alla fine.
> 
> PS: Potete trovarmi su Twitter come @fallingforhar o Wattpad come @itsilariia. Un bacio!

 

 

La legna nel camino bruciava tra la cenere di ciocchi consumati, avvolta da un flebile fuoco che tentava di non spegnersi.  
Il rumore secco del legname ardente riecheggiava nel salotto della casa, mentre al di fuori delle finestre la Luna risplendeva nel cielo buio della sera.

Fabrizio, seduto sul divano, osservava tacitamente lo scenario che aveva davanti ai suoi occhi e stringeva nella mano un bicchiere di vino rosso, pieno per metà.  
Aveva trascorso le ultime ore davanti al camino con lo sguardo assente e un'espressione corrucciata sul volto, picchiettando di tanto in tanto le dita contro il vetro del bicchiere.

Fabrizio non aveva fatto altro che pensare a ciò che di lì a poco sarebbe accaduto.  
Era consapevole di quanto, a partire dall'indomani, la sua vita avrebbe preso definitivamente una strada totalmente nuova.

Lui, che negli ultimi anni aveva solo ricevuto illusioni e tante opportunità stroncate sul nascere, stava finalmente per realizzare un sogno che custodiva nel cuore sin da ragazzo.

Nel tempo era stato costretto a mandar giù bocconi amari, difficili da digerire, e tante volte si era visto sbattere in faccia porte che pensava non avrebbe mai oltrepassato.  
Poi, dopo una lunga gavetta, tanta rabbia e delusioni, qualcuno gli aveva finalmente teso la mano e lo aveva portato in quel mondo che per anni aveva sognato ma che mai era riuscito a raggiungere.

Avrebbe dovuto gioire, Fabrizio, quella sera. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare i suoi amici e festeggiare, divertirsi e brindare.  
Eppure aveva preferito rimanere solo nella sua villetta in campagna, in compagnia di un fuoco spento e un bicchiere di vino.  
Benché fosse felice, un pensiero fisso nella mente gli smorzava la luce negli occhi.

Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro, che aveva trattenuto in petto per troppo tempo, e poi decise di alzarsi dal divano.  
Si incamminò lungo il salotto, portando con sé il bicchiere di vino, e proseguì per il breve corridoio del pianterreno fino ad arrivare nella stanza che aveva trasformato in un piccolo studio.

Accese la luce e si guardò intorno, appoggiandosi malamente contro lo stipite della porta, ricordando le lunghe giornate trascorse fra le pareti di quella piccola stanza.

I pomeriggi passati a suonare il piano, sommerso da spartiti con note scarabocchiate e fogli caduti a terra che dimenticava sempre di raccogliere e buttare.

Le notti insonni passate a scrivere testi che non ricordava più dove li avesse nascosti, gli innumerevoli caffè bevuti fino alle prime luci dell'alba e le occhiaie sempre più pronunciate al di sotto dei suoi occhi scuri.

Quella stanza, per interi mesi, per Fabrizio era stato il posto adatto dove essere se stesso.  
Lì dentro, seduto al pianoforte o con in mano la chitarra, aveva dato suono e parole ai suoi sentimenti.  
Aveva sfogato la sua rabbia nei momenti peggiori, a volte aveva gridato e nelle peggiori delle ipotesi aveva anche pianto.  
Nelle giornate migliori invece, quando la mattina guardava il Sole brillare nel cielo e l'ispirazione gli faceva prudere le dita, Fabrizio sfoggiava il suo miglior sorriso.  
E poi rideva, parecchio. A volte credeva addirittura di essere un idiota, ma in realtà sapeva di essere solo puramente felice.

  
Fabrizio si allontanò dalla porta e raggiunse il pianoforte, sopra il quale poggiò il bicchiere, e si mise seduto allo sgabello.  
Sollevò una mano al di sopra dei tasti bianchi e ne sfiorò un paio prima di suonare distrattamente qualche nota e convincersi che non avesse la benché minima voglia di farlo davvero.  
Credeva potesse aiutarlo a smettere di pensare.

Sollevò la testa e alzò gli occhi alla parete davanti a sé, sopra la quale erano state appese decine di fotografie che raffiguravano diverse città europee.  
Fabrizio le aveva scattate durante i suoi viaggi più belli e, sul retro di ognuna di esse, aveva scritto la data dello scatto ed il luogo.

Le osservò tutte con attenzione, fino a quando gli occhi non caddero su una fotografia che aveva scattato a Berlino.  
Al di sotto di un cielo blu privo di nuvole, i graffiti presenti lungo il Muro di Berlino parevan brillare di luce propria.

Fabrizio aveva scattato diverse foto nell' _East Side Gallery_ , durante la sua visita nella capitale tedesca, ma aveva deciso di appendere alla parete quella che celava uno dei ricordi più belli che avesse di Berlino.

La Germania non aveva mai incuriosito Fabrizio, tanto da convincerlo a comprare un biglietto aereo e fare la valigia.  
Lui, un anno prima, si era limitato a trovare per caso un'offerta last minute su internet e qualcun altro lo aveva pregato di partire insieme.  
Fabrizio, al ricordo, non si era reso conto di aver cominciato a sorridere con malinconia.

Aveva acquistato i biglietti online la mattina, aveva preparato velocemente la valigia e poi aveva deciso di crogiolarsi a letto, tenendo stretto fra le braccia il suo compagno, senza rendersi conto delle ore che scorrevano veloci.

Arrivare in aeroporto infatti, era stata una corsa contro il tempo.  
Fabrizio pensava che non sarebbero mai riusciti a prendere quell'aereo e invece, contro ogni sua aspettativa, nel tardo pomeriggio erano dispersi fra le strade di Berlino.

Avevano alloggiato per tre giorni nei pressi di _Alexanderplatz_ , in un piccolo B&B ove ogni mattina veniva offerta un'abbondante e deliziosa colazione di cui loro però non si servirono mai.  
Preferirono trascorrere del tempo a letto, nonostante la sveglia quei giorni suonava presto.  
Avevano l'abitudine di rimanere a chiacchierare, prendersi in giro fino a baciarsi a lungo fra le lenzuola.  
Non gli importava di perdere una parte della giornata, ma trascorrere quanto più tempo possibile insieme, indipendentemente dal modo in cui lo avrebbero fatto.

Il pomeriggio però lo dedicarono a Berlino e alla sua storia.  
Visitarono il _Palazzo del Reichstag_ e fecero un salto alla _Pariser Platz_ , ove scattarono delle foto davanti la _Porta di Bradeburgo_.

Camminarono lungo il _Memoriale dell'Olocausto_ , mano nella mano, restando in silenzio.  
Si guardarono negli occhi una sola volta, nel bel mezzo di quei blocchi di cemento, e Fabrizio ricordava di essersi commosso parecchio.  
Lui, come l'uomo che amava e che aveva a sua volta gli occhi pregni di lacrime.  
Allora si era lasciato sfuggire un flebile sospiro, poi aveva stretto forte la sua mano e ne aveva baciato dorso prima di riprendere a camminare.

Visitarono l'imponente museo di _Pergamonmuseum_ e poi erano saliti sulla cima della _Berliner Fernsehturm_ , la Torre della televisione, dalla quale ammirarono la città.  
Raggiungero la _East Side Gallery_ e, tra i graffiti, Fabrizio decise di scattare una foto in ricordo dei giorni trascorsi a Berlino.  
Poi, senza pensarci due volte, abbracciò il suo compagno e scattò loro una foto nel momento in cui baciò le sue labbra, nascondendo un sorriso.

  
Fabrizio bevve un sorso di vino, l'ultimo che si sarebbe concesso in quella serata malinconia.  
Si allontanò dal pianoforte con i ricordi ancora nella mente e uscì dalla stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Attraversò nuovamente il salotto ed afferrò il pacchetto di sigarette e l'accendino, che aveva lasciato al di sopra di un mobile, prima di aprire la porta che lo avrebbe condotto in giardino.  
Si avvicinò al muro e si lasciò andare contro di esso mentre tirava fuori dal pacchetto una sigaretta, la quale poi strinse fra le labbra nell'attesa di accenderla.

Lasciò che lo sguardo cadesse lungo il tavolo sporco del giardino, che nemmeno nelle giornate soleggiate non aveva più l'abitudine di utilizzare.  
Aveva trascorso diversi pomeriggi seduto su una di quelle due sedie, a suonare la chitarra in compagnia della persona che aveva ascoltato ogni sua nuova canzone.

Si ritrovavano spesso a suonare insieme, soprattutto d'estate, all'ombra della veranda.  
A volte capitava che si mettessero anche a cantare, almeno fino a quando Fabrizio non decideva di modificare la canzone con qualche ridicola strofa inventata.  
E allora cominciava una vera e propria battaglia, caratterizzata dall'uso di frasi imbarazzanti che dessero un significato totalmente insensato alla canzone.  
Fabrizio non vinceva quasi mai, e non perchè avesse poca fantasia. Rideva, semplicemente, così tanto che dimenticava sempre quale frase avrebbe voluto dire.  
E rise anche quella sera, con gli occhi sollevati alla Luna, mentre fumava in compagnia dei rumori della notte.  
Si era oramai abituato ai suoni di una casa vuota, al suono che faceva la paura di essere solo.

Fabrizio aveva faticato a riprendere il controllo della sua vita, a badare a se stesso, cosa volesse dire tornare a sconfiggere i propri demoni senza l'aiuto di qualcuno che gli tenesse la mano nei momenti più bui.  
Eppure, in un modo o nell'altro, era riuscito ad andare avanti.

Fece l'ultimo tiro di sigaretta e gettò ciò che ne rimaneva nel portacenere che teneva sul ripiano della finestra, poi rientrò in casa.  
Si incamminò verso le scale e salì al piano superiore, dirigendosi in camera da letto.

Accese la luce e si mise seduto all'estremità del letto, vicino al comodino. Si chinò verso di esso e aprì un cassetto, dal quale estrasse una scatola blu che teneva nascosta sotto un cumulo di magliette.

La posò al di sopra del materasso e la aprì, tentando di trattenere un sospiro pesante.  
Al suo interno aveva nascosto gelosamente ogni ricordo che appartenesse al suo passato.  
Un bracciale, una collana, decine di cartoline di cui ne ricordava ancora il contenuto e una foto risalente al loro primo appuntamento.  
Aveva conservato anche lo scontrino del bar in cui si erano incontrati nel pomeriggio.  
Incurvò le labbra in un sorriso quando riconobbe quel pezzo di carta, poi si mordicchiò istintivamente il labbro inferiore quando si rese conto che fossero passati quattro anni da quel giorno.

Fabrizio poi allungò una mano verso la fotografia che ritraeva i due uomini, abbracciati l'un l'altro in un bar di Trastevere, e ne sfiorò la superficie con la punta delle dita, soffermandosi a guardare quanto poco fosse cambiato negli ultimi quattro anni.  
Era rimasto lo stesso, a parte qualche tatuaggio in più che gli colorava la pelle e lo sguardo spento.

Aveva perso la luce negli occhi dal momento in cui la sua storia d'amore era catastroficamente finita, un anno prima.  
E il pensiero di non sapere se l'altra metà del suo cuore fosse felice o meno, gli provocava ancora dolore nonostante il tempo.  
Fabrizio sapeva solamente che lui si fosse trasferito a Londra e che lì piovesse spesso.

Guardò la fotografia per un'ultima volta e poi scosse il capo, riponendola nella scatola che poi mise nuovamente nel cassetto.  
Alzò lo sguardo all'orologio appeso alla parete e vide che fosse passata da poco la mezzanotte.

Fabrizio avrebbe dovuto essere felice, pensare a quel traguardo finalmente raggiunto, ma qualcos'altro in quel momento sovrastava ogni suo pensiero.  
Spostò lo sguardo al di fuori della finestra della camera e, osservando il cielo buio, cominciò a chiedersi se in quel momento a Londra ci fossero le stelle a brillare.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

Al di fuori della finestra, nascosto dalla tenda chiara, il Sole splendeva nel cielo azzurro mentre alcune nuvole si spostavano lentamente, spinte dal soffio leggero del vento mattutino.

Ermal era in piedi, davanti lo specchio della sua camera da letto, impegnato ad abbottonare i polsini della camicia blu che aveva deciso di indossare mentre guardava la sua immagine riflessa.

Aveva i capelli bagnati, l'espressione assonnata e ai piedi due calzini di colore diverso che non si era reso conto di aver indossato poco prima.  
Lanciò uno sguardo al letto alle sue spalle, anch'esso riflesso nello specchio, e arricciò il naso quando notò le coperte scivolate a terra ed il cumulo di vestiti che aveva lasciato al di sopra del materasso.

Alzò gli occhi al soffitto in un primo momento e poi afferrò velocemente gli stivaletti e li indossò, incurante dei calzini dal colore differente che teneva ancora ai piedi.  
Si scompigliò i capelli, sistemò la camicia nei pantaloni e poi uscì dalla camera da letto, sbadigliando rumorosamente.  
Guardò l'ora sull'orologio che teneva al polso e si affrettò a scendere le scale, maledicendo se stesso per aver impiegato troppo tempo davanti l'armadio per decidere cosa indossare quella mattina.

Indossò velocemente la giacca, avvolse la sciarpa attorno al collo, poi prese la valigetta che teneva sul mobile accanto alle scale ed uscì di casa.  
Indossò gli occhiali scuri e camminò a passo svelto verso la metropolitana, mentre il Sole riscaldava le sue guance.

Ermal viveva a Londra da un anno, in una piccola casa in affitto che aveva trovato nel quartiere di Walthamstow.  
Lui, laureato in lingue per l'interpretariato e traduzioni e successivamente in scienze della comunicazione, aveva lasciato l'Italia per motivi di lavoro e non vi era più tornato.

A Londra aveva avuto l'opportunità di realizzare i suoi sogni e, col passare del tempo, era stato in grado di costruirsi una carriera.  
Lavorava come giornalista, specializzato soprattutto nel settore musicale, per conto di un importante ufficio stampa internazionale che aveva sede principale nella capitale inglese, ma che aveva piccole aziende in tutta Europa.

Ermal impiegò circa trenta minuti per arrivare in ufficio, miracolosamente in orario.  
Salutò velocemente i suoi colleghi e raggiunse la sua scrivania, ove poi prese posto per cominciare a lavorare.  
Durante la giornata scrisse un paio di articoli al computer, sistemò alcune vecchie scartoffie e infine partecipò ad una riunione dell'ultimo minuto indetta dal suo capo.

«Ermal» una voce femminile dal perfetto accento inglese lo chiamò alle sue spalle, non appena ebbe modo di uscire dalla sala delle riunioni «Tutto bene?»

Ermal si voltò verso Janel, la donna più solare che avesse mai conosciuto nonché sua cara amica, e le rivolse un sorriso di cortesia. «Perchè me lo chiedi?»

«Avevi un'espressione strana» disse «Durante la riunione»

«Sono solo stanco» rispose lui, sollevando le spalle prima di guardare l'orologio «Effettivamente è tardi, dovrei tornare a casa» disse, cercando di sviare il discorso.

La donna posò una mano sul suo braccio. «Ti piace proprio rimanere solo con i tuoi pensieri, vero?» lo guardò negli occhi per un momento e poi incurvò le labbra in un sorriso «Ricorda di essere puntuale domani mattina» disse infine prima di allontanarsi e salutarlo con un cenno della mano.

Ermal guardò Janel andare via e poi, finalmente solo, si lasciò sfuggire un rumoroso sospiro prima di raggiungere di nuovo la scrivania.  
Si mise istintivamente seduto, come se le gambe potessero cedere da un momento all'altro, e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale della sedia.  
Guardò il computer per qualche momento, poi spostò lo sguardo verso la finestra alla sua sinistra.

Ermal non riusciva a credere che l'indomani mattina sarebbe salito su un aereo diretto a Milano per partecipare ad un convegno, organizzato in merito al lancio di una nuova piattaforma musicale italiana.

Lui, che aveva fatto di tutto per lasciarsi il passato alle spalle e dimenticarlo, era terrorizzato dall'idea di tornare in Italia.  
Aveva paura di ogni suo ricordo, ogni piccolo dettaglio che sarebbe potuto riaffiorire, come la sensazione di vuoto che aveva provato un anno prima nel momento in cui si era ritrovato a piangere nella sala d'attesa dell'aeroporto di Fiumicino.

Era stato doloroso abbandonare Roma, la città in cui aveva vissuto gli ultimi nove anni della sua vita.

Si era trasferito nella capitale romana esclusivamente per studiare e poi, dopo aver conseguito entrambe le lauree, vi si era definitivamente stabilito.  
I primi tempi aveva lavorato come cameriere in un importante albergo di lusso per un periodo, poi aveva trovato impiego come guida turistica per conto di un'agenzia.  
Roma però non era stata solo casa, lavoro e pomeriggi trascorsi a suonare la chiterra alla finestra del salotto.  
Roma era stata amore, lunghi viaggi in macchina, sere d'estate trascorse sulla spiaggia e notti fredde affrontate sotto le coperte di un letto grande.

Ermal aveva conosciuto Fabrizio in un bar di Trastevere, dove lui lavorava, in un afoso e tardo pomeriggio di giugno.  
Stava tornando a casa, a seguito di una lunga giornata che lo aveva tenuto impegnato a Castel Sant'Angelo, e aveva deciso di fermarsi in un bar della zona per bere qualcosa di fresco.

Si era seduto al bancone e aveva ordinato un tè freddo, mentre in lontananza aveva scorto Fabrizio ch'era impegnato a sistemare dei bicchieri su uno dei ripiani.  
Ermal lo aveva notato sin dal primo momento in cui aveva messo piede nel bar.  
Era rimasto affascinato dai tatuaggi che mettevano in risalto la sua pelle abbronzata e dalla sua risata buffa che quel pomeriggio aveva sentito spessp risuonare all'interno del locale.  
Si erano scambiati qualche occhiata fugace per un po', fino a quando non era stato il più grande a presentarsi.

Fabrizio aveva sei anni in più di lui, nonostante ne dimostrasse molti di meno.  
Avevano parlato a lungo, tanto da scoprire che avessero in comune diversi interessi e che sembravano essere due persone dall'anima molto simile.  
Ermal, inoltre, aveva scoperto che il più grande fosse un grande appassionato di musica e che sperava di diventare qualcuno, un giorno.  
Fabrizio poi gli aveva proposto di incontrarsi ancora per ascoltare qualche suo pezzo insieme ed Ermal non aveva esitato ad accettare quell'insolito invito.

I loro incontri divennero sempre più frequenti col passare del tempo, senza che si rendessero conto di quanto stesse fiorendo velocemente il loro rapporto.  
Era stato Fabrizio a fare il primo passo nei confronti di Ermal, invitandolo ad uscire una sera di settembre.

Avevano cenato nei pressi del lungomare di Ostia e poi, mano nella mano, avevano fatto una passeggiata sulla spiaggia.  
Avevano camminato per un po', poi si erano seduti sulla sabbia e avevano guardato le stelle.  
D'un tratto poi si eran guardati negli occhi ed Ermal lo aveva baciato per la prima volta, merito anche di quella birra in più che aveva fatto bene a non condividere con lui.  
Si erano baciati a lungo quella notte, stretti l'uno fra le braccia dell'altro, poi avevano trovato riparo sotto il portico di un capanno e avevano aspettato l'alba.

  
Ermal fece istintivamente una smorfia e si massaggiò il collo, distogliendo così lo sguardo dalla finestra.  
Non lo aveva mai ammesso a nessuno, tantomeno a se stesso, ma in cuor suo sapeva di non aver mai smesso di provare nostalgia nei confronti di Fabrizio.  
Non era mai riuscito a capire se non provasse davvero più nulla per lui, o se i sentimenti si fossero semplicemente affievoliti a causa della lontananza.

Nell'ultimo anno si era limitato solamente ad escludere dalla sua testa ogni ricordo di Fabrizio, cosicché nulla lo riconducesse più in Italia.  
Eppure, a un anno di distanza o poco più, Ermal l'indomani sarebbe partito per raggiungere Milano.

Si alzò dalla sedia ed infilò la giacca, poi recuperò la valigetta e s'incamminò a grandi passi verso l'ascensore.  
Scese velocemente al pianterreno e, uscendo dal palazzo, il suo cellulare cominciò a squillare.

Si fermò sul marciapiede e lo tirò fuori dalla tasca, poi guardò il nome che ne illuminava il display e rispose dopo un paio di squilli.

«Alex!» esclamò, incurvando le labbra in un sorriso sincero, il primo della giornata «Ciao, dimmi»

«Ti disturbo?» chiese l'amico «Sei a lavoro?»

«No, sono appena uscito»

«Ti va una birra qui in radio?» disse «C'è anche la pizza, non puoi rifiutare» aggiunse ironico, sperando che l'amico accettasse l'invito.

«Immagino che tu voglia compagnia» Ermal accennò una risata e poi annuì «Sarò da te dieci minuti» disse, cominciando a correre velocemente verso la metropolitana.

Aveva conosciuto Alex circa otto mesi prima, in un pub a Paddington, grazie a degli amici che avevano in comune.  
Speaker di una radio londinese, Ermal lo considerava uno dei suoi migliori amici.

I primi tempi a Londra, per lui, erano stati difficili. Non conosceva nessuno, non aveva qualcuno che lo aiutasse ad ambientarsi e per un lungo periodo aveva avuto l'impressione che non ce l'avrebbe fatta.  
Poi, grazie al lavoro, aveva avuto l'opportunità di stringere una sorta di amicizia con alcune persone del suo staff, almeno fino a quando non era arrivato Alex.

Era stato una delle persone con cui era riuscito a stringere un buon rapporto, forse uno dei più sinceri.  
Alex era l'unico capace di farlo sorridere quando non ne avesse la benché minima voglia di farlo ed era stato l'unico suo stretto confidente, nonostante non gli avesse mai parlato di Fabrizio.  
E poi la sua simpatia sapeva essere davvero contagiosa ed Ermal, tutte le volte ch'era con lui, non faceva altro che avere le lacrime agli occhi.

Alex, nel suo programma radiofonico, teneva una rubrica che aveva a che fare esclusivamente con la musica italiana e capitava spesso che chiamasse Ermal per averlo con sé durante qualche diretta, come quella sera.

Ermal arrivò da lui quando il Sole era già calato, leggermente stanco ed affamato.  
Alex, che lo aveva aspettato sulla soglia della porta con una birra in mano, lo salutò con un abbraccio e poi gli porse la bottiglia di vetro, facendogli cenno di entrare nello studio.

«Come stai?» gli chiese, avvicinandosi al tavolo ove aveva lasciato le pizze che aveva ordinato in precedenza.

Ermal bevve un sorso di birra e poi abbandonò la valigetta sulla sedia, scrollando le spalle. «Domani devo andare a Milano»

Alex alzò lo sguardo su di lui, sgranando gli occhi. «Milano?»

L'amico annuì, poggiando la bottiglia sul tavolo per potersi togliere la giacca. «Devo partecipare ad un convegno»

«Poi torni qui?»

«Non ho intenzione di rimanere in Italia» tagliò corto «Lo sai come la penso»

«Va bene, non ti arrabbiare» Alex accennò una risata per smorzare la leggera tensione, poi cambiò totalmente discorso per fare in modo che l'amico non s'incupisse ancora di più. «Sei pronto ad ascoltare nuova musica?»

Ermal sorrise ed allungò una mano verso la fetta di pizza tagliata. «Assolutamente sì»

  
Chiacchierarono animatamente per una mezz'ora, mangiando una pizza oramai fredda e bevendo birra.  
Ermal, finalmente tranquillo, raccontò all'amico quali fossero i suoi pensieri riguardo il viaggio che avrebbe compiuto l'indomani ed Alex lo ascoltò, cercando di dispensare i suoi miglior consigli prima che iniziasse la trasmissione in radio.

Si prepararono ad andare in onda poco prima dell'orario d'inizio. Indossarono le cuffie e si misero al tavolo con i microfoni, uno di fronte l'altro, poi Alex cominciò a parlare per primo non appena fu in diretta con gli ascoltatori.  
Ermal lo seguì poco dopo, presentandosi e ringraziando l'amico per averlo invitato anche quella volta.

Alex presentò diverse canzoni di artisti italiani ed Ermal ne commentò i pezzi, cercando di dare un giudizio più che obiettivo e annotò su un foglio il nome di quelli che lo avessero più colpito.

«Andiamo avanti con il prossimo artista, questa volta emergente» annunciò Alex, leggendo sul display del tablet il nome del cantante ed il titolo della sua canzone «La sua canzone è uscita meno di ventiquattro ore fa» disse, alzando gli occhi ad Ermal «Come credi che sia?»

Ermal alzò le spalle. «Sono curioso di ascoltarla» rispose, arricciando il naso prima di sorridere.

Alex ricambiò il sorriso, poi si chinò leggermente verso il microfono prima di parlare.  
«Questa è Ho Bisogno Di Credere,» disse, cercando di pronunciare il titolo italiano in maniera corretta «di Fabrizio Moro»

Il sorriso sulle labbra di Ermal svanì nel momento in cui sentì l'amico pronunciare quel nome, mentre la penna che teneva in mano gli scivolò via dalle dita, cadendo a terra.

La voce di Fabrizio aveva cominciato a risuonare nelle cuffie e lui aveva istintivamente poggiato le mani al di sopra di esse, ma non le aveva allontanate dalle sue orecchie.  
Era turbato, confuso, ma non era riuscito a fare a meno di ascoltare la voce di Fabrizio.

Ascoltò la sua canzone senza battere ciglio, come se fosse rimasto paralizzato, inerme.  
Prestò attenzione ad ogni parola, mentre il cuore batteva forte nel suo petto e l'aria sembrava mancargli nei polmoni.  
Rimase al suo posto fino all'ultimo secondo di quella canzone e poi, sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Alex, tolse le cuffie e fuggì via dallo studio.

Raggiunse il bagno a grandi passi e poi chiuse la porta a chiave.  
Appoggiò le mani contro il lavello e si guardò allo specchio, scorgendo gli occhi gonfi fra le ciocche di capelli.  
Avrebbe voluto piangere, Ermal, ma si limitò a deglutire e cercò in tutti i modi di reprimere le lacrime amare.  
Non credeva possibile che, ad un anno di distanza, Fabrizio potesse stravolgere di nuovo la sua vita.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!
> 
> Ecco a voi il secondo dei tre capitoli che racchiudono questa mini-long, long, qualunque sia il suo nome.  
> Cercherò di non farvi attendere molto per il terzo ed ultimo capitolo.  
> Intanto spero che questo vi piaccia.
> 
> Un bacio, Ilaria.

 

 

Milano pareva ancora più grigia di quanto non lo fosse realmente, osservata attraverso gli occhiali scuri che quella mattina provvedevano a coprire le occhiaie pronunciate, comparse a seguito di una nottata trascorsa a fissare il soffitto della camera da letto.

Ermal non aveva chiuso occhio, colpa di quel ritornello su cui aveva continuato a rimuginare per tutta la notte.  
Aveva trascorso lunghe ore a rigirarsi fra le coperte, avvolto nel buio della stanza, ponendosi per la maggior parte del tempo domande riguardo il suo passato a cui però non aveva saputo dare una risposta.  
Ascoltare la voce di Fabrizio dopo tanto tempo, sembrava aver aperto di nuovo una ferita che in realtà mai era stata in grado di guarire completamente e che, in un modo o nell'altro, aveva dimenticato di avere ancora addosso.

Ermal aveva tentato di rimanere lucido e aveva cercato di non lasciarsi travolgere emotivamente ancora una volta, consapevole che se lo avesse fatto non sarebbe riuscito a tornare sui suoi passi.  
E contro ogni sua aspettativa, quando guardando oltre il vetro della finestra aveva notato come il buio della notte avesse cominciato a schiarire in modo graduale, aveva capito di aver fallito.

La sensazione di aver perso definitivamente la sua strada, come fosse un marinaio smarrito in mare aperto senza la sua bussola, lo aveva accompagnato fino a Milano.  
Ermal, seduto sul sedile posteriore di un taxi e con gli occhi stanchi nascosti dietro le lenti scure degli occhiali, non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi confuso e sconfitto.  
Aveva faticato tanto per riuscire a costruire un muro attorno a sé, ma erano bastati poco più di tre minuti e mezzo per riuscire a farlo crollare rovinosamente.  
E lui, benché lo volesse, non aveva più le fondamenta per poterne alzare un altro.

 

La grande sala delle conferenze, quella mattina, accoglieva circa un centinaio di persone provenienti da ogni angolo d'Europa.  
Ermal, in compagnia dei suoi pensieri e con un bicchiere di caffè alla mano, se ne stava in un angolo della sala in attesa che il meeting cominciasse.

Aveva tentato di rendersi presentabile nella camera dell'hotel, assegnatagli per la notte, pensando erroneamente che sciacquarsi il viso con dell'acqua gelida sarebbe stato sufficiente per affrontare i suoi impegni mattutini.  
Aveva le occhiaie sempre più pronunciate, l'espressione stanca e non si era nemmeno reso conto di avere il nodo storto alla cravatta.  
«Ehi» la voce amichevole di Janel lo distrasse momentaneamente dai suoi pensieri, facendolo leggermente sussultare. «Sei silenzioso stamattina» esordì «Solitamente sei quello che chiacchiera di più durante le conferenze»

Ermal accennò a malapena un sorriso ed abbassò lo sguardo al bicchiere che teneva ancora in mano. «Non è una buona giornata» disse «Non ho dormito» ammise prima di bere il caffè, oramai freddo, tutto d'un fiato.

Janel lo osservò silenziosamente, notando solo poco dopo le occhiaie evidenti che risaltavano sul volto dell'amico. «Qualcosa non va?»

Ermal gettò il bicchiere di plastica nel cestino accanto al tavolo del buffet, poi infilò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e incrociò finalmente lo sguardo della sua collega.  
Tentennò per qualche momento e sospirò rumorosamente. «Posso farti una domanda?»

Lei annuì, incurvando le labbra in un sorriso gentile. «Certo, Ermal»

«Tu credi nel destino?»

Gli occhi chiari di Janel si illuminarono nel momento in cui le venne posta quell'insolita domanda e, diversamente da come Ermal credeva, annuì più volte. «Assolutamente sì» rispose «Perchè me lo chiedi?»

Il ragazzo arricciò istintivamente il naso. «Davvero?»

Lei annuì di nuovo. «Sì» ripeté «Tu no?»

«Ho un brutto rapporto col destino» disse con una leggera ironia, accennando un sorriso «Non credo faccia per me»

Janel incrociò le braccia al petto e assottigliò lo sguardo. «Se hai avuto brutte esperienze una volta, non pensare che sarà così per sempre» disse «La vita è imprevedibile»

Ermal annuì, scrollando le spalle. «L'ho notato» rispose, poi le sorrise «Grazie, J»

Lei ricambiò il sorriso, poi gli indicò le sedie alle loro spalle con un cenno della mano. «Andiamo a sederci» disse «E ricordati di dormire stasera, ché sei spaventoso» aggiunse con una risata prima di stringere le mani attorno al suo braccio e trascinarlo con sé verso i posti a sedere.

Ermal seguì la conferenza affiancato da Janel, che lo aveva aiutato a rimanere sveglio e vigile, e da Patrick che si occupava della fotografia.  
Aveva preso appunti, che poi avrebbe tradotto una volta tornato a Londra, e per circa due ore era stato in grado di non pensare a nulla fuorché il motivo che lo aveva condotto a Milano.

Il convegno si concluse poco prima di mezzogiorno e, dopo aver favorito di qualche stuzzichino al buffet, Ermal aveva deciso di tornare in camera a fare una doccia e cambiarsi, approfittando del suo breve soggiorno per poter fare un giro fra le strade di Milano.  
Aveva raggiunto il Duomo, ove aveva scattato qualche foto in piazza, poi la Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II e si era fermato in libreria ad acquistare un libro che l'indomani avrebbe letto durante il viaggio di ritorno.  
Si era poi diretto verso il Castello Sforzesco e, con alla mano un panino ancora da mangiare che aveva comprato in un bar lungo la strada, aveva raggiunto Parco Sempione.  
Aveva preso posto sull'erba, all'ombra di un albero, e aveva pranzato in totale solitudine con lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo plumbeo.

Le nuvole grigie ne coprivano il blu, senza lasciare spazio nemmeno ad un piccolo raggio di Sole.  
Avrebbe piovuto quel giorno, Ermal ne era convinto, e sapeva che di lì a poco sarebbe dovuto andare via per evitare di essere colto alla sprovvista dal temporale.  
Eppure sembrò non importargli, oramai abituato alle piogge frequenti inglesi, tanto che preferì rimanere seduto in quell'angolo di prato.

Abbassò poi lo sguardo, accartocciando l'involucro del panino, e in lontananza vide alcuni bambini giocare con un pallone.  
Correvano lungo l'erba rincorrendo la palla colorata e, benché lui fosse distante, le loro risate cristalline giungevano squillanti alle sue orecchie.  
Erano felici, spensierati come solo i bambini erano in grado di essere in determinate situazioni, il sorriso costante sulle labbra di ognuno di loro.

Ermal si lasciò andare contro l'erba morbida e vi si sdraiò, togliendo gli occhiali scuri poi che posò sul ventre.  
Incrociò le braccia dietro la nuca e puntò lo sguardo al cielo ancora una volta, assottigliando gli occhi a causa della luce che lo colpì in pieno viso.

Le nuvole si muovevano sporadicamente, spinte dal soffio leggero del vento fresco di quel pomeriggio.  
Un aereo fece capolino fra di esse, riuscendo a catturare l'attenzione di Ermal che lo aveva osservato fino al momento in cui non sparì di nuovo in un cumulo di nubi scure.

Un sospiro malinconico gli morì sulle labbra quando, in modo del tutto spontaneo, una voce nella sua mente chiese cosa sarebbe successo se - un anno prima - non avesse preso un aereo che lo avrebbe condotto lontano.

Era una domanda che aveva smesso di porsi da molto tempo, consapevole che non avrebbe apportato alcun cambiamento alla sua vita.  
Aveva ponderato a lungo riguardo quale sarebbe stata la scelta più opportuna da fare e alla fine, benché a malincuore, aveva deciso di intraprendere la strada più dolorosa.

Eppure, adesso che sembrava avere tutto quello che aveva sempre desiderato, aveva la sensazione che la vita lo stesse ponendo davanti ad una nuova scelta.  
Non riusciva a sopportare quel senso di incompletezza che aveva cominciato improvvisamente ad attanagliare il suo stomaco, tanto da renderlo vulnerabile e particolarmente teso.  
Ermal non riusciva a comprendere più cosa realmente volesse e questa consapevolezza gli aveva dato l'idea di essere appeso ad un filo sottile, da cui sarebbe potuto cadere o sopra cui avrebbe potuto continuare a rimanere in bilico.

Lui però non ne poteva più di sentirsi sospeso fra l'incertezza e la paura di azzardare.  
Sapeva che avrebbe potuto smettere di provare inquietudine solamente andando contro i suoi principi che, per un anno, aveva avuto la convinzione fossero esageratamente fondati.

E poi erano bastati tre minuti e mezzo per capovolgere di nuovo la sua vita che, forse, non aveva mai smesso realmente di essere legata a quella di qualcun altro.

 

 

 

 

*******

 

 

 

 

L'ultimo spicchio di Sole tramontava lentamente all'orizzonte in quel tardo pomeriggio, mentre i colori aranciati del cielo avevano da poco cominciato a dipingersi di blu.

Fabrizio, seduto sul divano, osservava il panorama oltre la grande finestra che si affacciava sul giardino della casa mentre sulle gambe teneva la chitarra che doveva ancora accordare.  
Aveva deciso di suonare un po', ispirato da quell'insolito gioco di colori che aveva inaspettatamente catturato la sua attenzione, e dopo tanto tempo aveva deciso di non sedersi al piano ma di rispolverare una vecchia chitarra che non usava da circa un anno.  
Aveva appena sfiorato le corde con la punta delle dita quando venne interrotto dal suono improvviso del campanello.  
Alzò istintivamente gli occhi all'orologio che teneva al muro e corrugò la fronte quando, guardando l'orario segnato dalle lancette, si stupì che qualcuno a quell'ora potesse essere lì per lui.  
Incuriosito, allontanò la chitarra dalle gambe e la posò delicatamente sul divano prima di potersi alzare.  
Si scompigliò i capelli, arruffandoli in realtà ancora di più, e s'incamminò verso la porta della casa.

Fabrizio, che aveva la brutta abitudine di non guardare mai dallo spioncino, la aprì ancor prima che potesse battere ciglio ed il respiro gli mancò quando davanti ai suoi occhi vide la figura esile di Ermal, in piedi sull'uscio della porta.  
Aveva le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, i capelli raccolti, i lineamenti del viso leggermente duri e gli occhi bruni brillavano di stupore.

Fabrizio dovette stringere la mano attorno alla maniglia della porta per non cadere a terra, convinto che le sue gambe avrebbero potuto cedere da un momento all'altro.  
Respirava a fatica, come se la gabbia toracica fosse stata sostituita da un macigno che comprimeva i polmoni, e allo stesso tempo non riusciva a pensare lucidamente.

Le parole parevan morire sulle sue labbra tutte le volte che tentava di aprire bocca per dare inizio ad una conversazione. Era emozionato, confuso, non riusciva a capire se fosse felice di averlo di nuovo con sé.

«Ciao, Fabrizio» esordì d'un tratto Ermal, mettendo fine a quell'imbarazzante silenzio nella quale entrambi erano piombati.

Fabrizio deglutì la poca saliva che aveva ancora in gola e si schiarì la voce con un colpo di tosse.  
«Ciao» rispose, senza nascondere il tono sorpreso con cui aveva finalmente parlato.  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio, poi il più grande prese di nuovo parola «Vuoi entrare?» disse, compiendo un passo verso la porta alla sua destra.

Ermal si limitò ad accennare un sorriso di cortesia ed annuì, accettando l'invito di Fabrizio, poi oltrepassò la soglia della porta ed entrò in casa.

Fabrizio chiuse la porta poco dopo, abbassando lo sguardo nel momento in cui si lasciò involontariamente pervadere dal profumo di Ermal che ricordava ancora.

«Hai cambiato la disposizione dei mobili» esordì Ermal ancora una volta, osservando l'ampio e luminoso salotto della casa.

Il più grande annuì, voltandosi verso di lui. «Ti piace?»

«Sì» ammise, abbassando lo sguardo per poter incrociare gli occhi di Fabrizio «Hai sempre saputo di avere una bella casa»

Fabrizio incurvò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso, consapevole, poi avanzò di qualche passo «Posso offrirti qualcosa?»

Ermal negò con un cenno della testa, poi incrociò le braccia al petto ed abbassò lo sguardo alle sue scarpe.  
Tacque per qualche momento, il tempo necessario che lo aiutasse a formulare le giuste parole da rivolgere a Fabrizio, poi sospirò.

«Ho ascoltato la tua canzone» mormorò, incapace di incrociare lo sguardo del più grande. «Ieri sera, a Londra»

Fabrizio, sorpreso, cominciò a massaggiarsi nervosamente la nuca, senza riuscire a fare a meno di guardare Ermal. «Cosa vuoi che ti dica?»

«Perchè non me lo hai mai detto?» rispose il più giovane con un tono di voce pacato, alzando lo sguardo.

«Cosa avrei dovuto dirti, Ermal?» chiese quasi retorico, corrugando leggermente la fronte.

«Quello che avevi nella testa» disse «Ho sempre pensato che ci fossimo lasciati perchè non provavi più niente!» esclamò d'un tratto, facendo sussultare Fabrizio.

«Perchè mi stai trattando come se fosse solo colpa mia?!» sbottò il più grande, avanzando ancora verso Ermal «Non ho deciso da solo cosa fosse meglio per noi, Ermal»

«Mi hai lasciato partire da solo!»

«E' quello che avevamo deciso!» gli disse Fabrizio, poi cercò di non alterarsi ancora «Nessuno dei due voleva ostacolare i sogni dell'altro, per questo avevamo deciso che la soluzione migliore sarebbe stata quella di allontanarsi»  
Ermal, che a causa della rabbia respirava a fatica, lo guardò con occhi pregni di rancore. «Perchè non mi hai mai detto che avevi bisogno di me?» chiese «Perchè non mi hai mai cercato?»

Fabrizio sospirò. «Saresti tornato qui e avresti mollato tutto» rispose, lasciando andare le braccia lungo i fianchi «E non dirmi che non lo avresti fatto»

Il più piccolo si voltò istintivamente di spalle e chinò la testa, poggiando le mani contro la superficie alta del divano per riuscire a sorreggersi.  
Non aveva il coraggio di guardare Fabrizio, consapevole che sarebbe scoppiato in lacrime se lo avesse fatto e non aveva intenzione di mostrare a lui quella parte debole di se stesso che aveva cercato di tenere nascosta fino a quel momento.

«Ermal» Fabrizio lo chiamò, addolcendo il tono della sua voce «Perchè sei venuto qui?»

«Non lo so più» rispose, cercando di reprimere le lacrime, poi si voltò verso di lui ed abbassò lo sguardo «E' meglio che me ne vada» aggiunse, incamminandosi velocemente verso la porta.

Fabrizio lo fermò immediatamente, sollevando il braccio affinché potesse bloccarlo. «No» disse, stringendo Ermal in un abbraccio «Non voglio che tu te ne vada» mormorò, sollevando leggermente il suo viso con la punta delle dita per riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi.

Ermal posò le mani contro il petto di Fabrizio e negò più volte. «Fabrizio, per favore» mormorò con la voce rotta dal pianto «Lasciami andare»

Fabrizio asciugò le lacrime dal suo viso e poi accarezzò la sua schiena per tranquillizzarlo. «Fermati almeno per cena, non sprechiamo quest'occasione» disse «Posso prepararti le bruschette» aggiunse, incurvando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso.

Il più giovane lo guardò con un'espressione perplessa per qualche momento e poi, colto alla sprovvista dalle parole di Fabrizio, accennò una risata ed annuì. «Come fai ad averla sempre vinta?»

Fabrizio rise con lui, poi gli scompigliò appena i capelli prima di stringere la sua mano e trascinarlo con sé verso la cucina. «Vieni, annamo a fa da magna'»

 

Avevano preparato la cena insieme, come i vecchi tempi, bisticciando come due bambini riguardo la stazione radio da cui avrebbero dovuto ascoltare la musica quella sera.  
Fabrizio aveva preparato uno dei suoi migliori risotti e, come promesso, una decina di bruschette all'olio che tanto facevano impazzire Ermal.

Mangiarono l'uno difronte l'altro, gustando uno dei vini preferiti di Ermal che Fabrizio teneva ancora in cantina e che mai aveva avuto l'occasione di bere, e chiacchierarono a lungo.

Ermal lo mise al corrente riguardo la sua vita a Londra, di come fosse partito da Milano per arrivare a Roma, e di quanto potessero essere fastidiosi i bambini sul treno.  
Fabrizio aveva riso tanto, immaginando l'altro bestemmiare nella sua lingua madre a causa del chiasso, e poi lo aveva preso in giro così tante volte che alla fine Ermal lo aveva minacciato di rovesciargli il vino addosso.

Era stato bello ritrovarsi, benché nessuno dei due lo ammise all'altro. Sapevano quanto contasse essere insieme, dopo tanto tempo, e ciò bastava ad entrambi.

Ermal volle conoscere ogni dettaglio riguardo la carriera artistica di Fabrizio e quest'ultimo assecondò la sua curiosità, raccontandogli quanto fosse stato difficile trovare una casa discografica e successivamente quanto fosse gratificante veder diventare il proprio sogno realizzato, tangibile.

Fabrizio era felice come non lo era mai stato ed Ermal si sentì quasi in colpa per averlo fatto sentire l'unico responsabile di qualcosa che, in realtà, aveva visto entrambi coinvolti.

La loro storia d'amore, durata tre anni, si era conclusa perchè non erano stati in grado di volersi del male.  
L'uno aveva profonda stima nei confronti dell'altro e un ineguagliabile rispetto.  
Fabrizio amava la musica e sognava di diventare un artista, mentre Ermal sognava di trovare la sua strada ma sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a farlo se fosse rimasto in Italia.  
Fabrizio non voleva che Ermal avesse continuato a rimanere con lui, infelice e insoddisfatto, non realizzato.  
Ermal invece non voleva che Fabrizio non avesse coltivato il suo sogno per partire insieme, in un altro Paese, senza prima aver azzardato nel proprio.  
Si erano voluti così bene che, in un modo o nell'altro, erano riusciti a farsi del male.  
Nessuno dei due era stato in grado di provare rancore riguardo le scelte intraprese ma, nonostante questo, non erano stati capaci di non amarsi più.  
Avevano continuato a farlo, a prescindere dal tempo e la distanza.  
Si erano amati ancora, da lontano e silenziosamente.

  
«Devo tornare a Milano» esordì d'un tratto Ermal, rigirandosi il bicchiere vuoto tra le mani «Domani mattina ho l'aereo per Londra» disse, alzando lo sguardo a Fabrizio che lo stava osservando già da un po'.

«Ti accompagno» rispose «Non dovremmo metterci molto»

«Quanto dista la stazione da casa tua?»

«Andiamo in macchina» rispose con naturalezza, abbozzando un sorrisetto «Credi davvero che io ti faccia spendere tutti quei soldi per un biglietto del treno?»

Ermal strabuzzò gli occhi, stupito. «Sei ubriaco, Fabrì?» chiese con ironia «Ci impiegheremo ore ad arrivare»

Fabrizio guardò l'ora sul cellulare, poi si alzò in piedi. «Non se partiamo ora» rispose «Non è nemmeno mezzanotte»

Il più giovane si alzò in piedi a sua volta ed incrociò le braccia all'altezza del petto. «Stai scherzando, non è così?»

  
  
Fabrizio sapeva essere davvero testardo ed Ermal, seduto sul sedile del passeggero, ne era consapevole.  
Erano in viaggio da circa tre ore, col piede costantemente premuto sull'acceleratore per fare in modo che l'auto sfrecciasse lungo l'autostrada semivuota.

Fabrizio teneva una mano sul volante e l'altra sul cambio, mentre Ermal s'incantava involontariamente a guardarlo di tanto in tanto.

Non aveva avuto il coraggio di affrontare l'argomento, ma aveva cominciato a chiedersi come avrebbe fatto a lasciarlo di nuovo e tornare a Londra senza soffrire ancora.  
Diversamente da come aveva pensato, avrebbe voluto che quelle ultime ore non avessero mai potuto vedere la luce del giorno.

«Ehi» lo richiamò Fabrizio che sentiva il peso del suo sguardo «Tutto bene?» chiese, lanciandogli un'occhiata prima di tornare a guardare la strada.

Ermal sospirò in un primo momento, poi arricciò il naso. «In realtà no»

«Perchè?»

«Ti odio un po'» ammise, cercando di nascondere il lieve sorriso che tentava di comparire sulle sue labbra.

Fabrizio accennò una risata. «A cosa devo l'onore?»

«Sto pensando a domani» disse «Quando tornerò in Inghilterra e tu sarai ancora qui»

«Ermal, perdonami» esordì «Ti sembra il momento di parlarne?»

«E quando altrimenti?»

«A cena magari?» chiese ironico «E non quando non posso fare nulla?»

«Cosa dovresti fare?» disse, inarcando un sopracciglio «Dovresti semplicemente rispondere, come prevede una normale conversazione»  
Fabrizio roteò gli occhi. «Secondo il tuo punto di vista» sottolineò, alzando le spalle.

«Quale sarebbe il tuo punto di vista, Einstein?» chiese, incurvando le labbra in un sorriso divertito.

Il più grande lo guardò per un momento, poi ricambiò il sorriso e allungò una mano verso di lui per poter scompigliare i suoi capelli, ancora raccolti in un codino alto.  
Ermal arricciò il naso, assumendo una buffa espressione per non aver ricevuto una risposta da parte di Fabrizio, e poi lo guardò ancora.

«Sto aspettando una risposta» disse ancora, incrociando le braccia al petto con aria altezzosa.

«Parlami» rispose «Ti risponderò»  
  
Il più giovane inclinò leggermente il volto, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, poi spostò il busto in direzione di Fabrizio. «Ti mancherò?»

Fabrizio tentennò qualche momento prima di rispondere, continuando a mantenere lo sguardo sulla strada, poi annuì. «Sì» disse «Certo che mi mancherai»

«Ci sentiremo ogni tanto?»

«Credi sia una buona idea?»

«Non si risponde ad una domanda con un'altra domanda» gli fece notare Ermal, ammiccando un sorrisetto divertito.

Fabrizio fece una smorfia, poi annuì ancora. «Se vuoi, mi farò sentire»

«Perchè non lo abbiamo fatto prima?» chiese il giovane, smorzando un po' il sorriso che aveva sulle labbra «Provare a fare questo, intendo»

«Non eravamo pronti, credo»

«E ora lo siamo?»

Fabrizio sospirò e lo guardò per un attimo, poi spostò lo sguardo ancora sulla strada. «No» rispose secco «Non siamo pronti manco p'er cazzo, Ermal»

«Allora non so cosa fare» ammise tristemente l'altro, poggiando distrattamente la testa contro il sedile e guardava Fabrizio con occhi malinconici.

«Io sì, so cosa farei» rispose «Ma se lo facessi creerei solamente più problemi»

Ermal inarcò un sopracciglio. «Di cosa stai parlando?»  
«Nulla» replicò «Non importa»

  
Le ultime ore di viaggio proseguirono silenziose, interrotte solo sporadicamente dal segnale acustico che avvertiva la presenza di qualche autovelox lungo l'autostrada.  
Raggiunsero Milano con le prime luci del Sole, in perfetto orario con la tabella di marcia che Fabrizio aveva dignitosamente rispettato.

Parcheggiò davanti l'hotel in cui Ermal avrebbe dovuto alloggiare e scesero entrambi dall'auto, chi per sgranchirsi le gambe e chi per poter finalmente tornare a respirare.

Fabrizio si appoggiò alla portiera della macchina ed infilò le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni, assottigliando lo sguardo a causa del Sole che aveva davanti gli occhi.  
Ermal lo raggiunse poco dopo e si mise al suo fianco, senza però guardarlo. Non avevano più parlato a seguito di quell'insolita conversazione che avevano affrontato durante il viaggio e non aveva idea di come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi nei suoi confronti.

«Vai a prendere le tue cose» esordì Fabrizio «Ti accompagno all'aeroporto»

«Sali con me?» chiese, alzando gli occhi al parcheggio vuoto.

Fabrizio negò con un cenno del capo. «Ti aspetto qui»

Una quindicina di minuti più tardi, entrambi erano di nuovo in macchina, diretti verso l'aeroporto di Milano.  
E come un anno prima, nonostante l'aeroporto differente, Fabrizio si trovava ad accompagnare Ermal a prendere quell'aereo che li avrebbe divisi ancora una volta.

Lasciò l'auto nel parcheggio custodito non appena arrivarono e poi entrambi oltrepassarono l'entrata dell'aeroporto, cercando di non perdersi tra la folla di persone presenti.

Fabrizio accompagnò Ermal nei pressi dei gates riservati agli imbarchi e poi, incuranti degli estranei che avevano attorno, si fermarono uno di fronte l'altro e si guardarono negli occhi per un tempo che sembrò ad entrambi infinito.

«Eccoci qua» esordì Fabrizio, strofinando nervosamente le mani contro i pantaloni «Stesso posto, un anno dopo»

Ermal annuì, incurvando a malapena un angolo delle labbra «Non ci staremo mica facendo l'abitudine?»

Fabrizio fece spallucce. «Du' palle» borbottò, facendo sorridere l'altro «Devi aspettare gli altri?»  
«Sì, li ho già avvertiti» disse «Tra poco dovrebbero essere qui»  
Il più grande annuì e avanzò verso Ermal. «Dobbiamo salutarci, allora»

«Fabrì, senti» esordì Ermal, ma Fabrizio gli fece cenno di non continuare a parlare e lui tacque immediatamente.

«Saremo pronti, un giorno» rispose, avvicinando una mano al suo viso per poterlo accarezzare delicatamente «O forse non lo saremo mai»

Ermal posò una mano sulla sua, abbassando lo sguardo. «Mi manchi, Fabrì» mormorò a malapena, senza riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi.

Fabrizio si avvicinò al suo viso e lasciò un bacio sulla sua fronte, contro la quale poggiò la propria. «Mi manchi anche tu» sussurrò «Tutti i giorni, da un anno»

«Perchè lo stiamo facendo?»

«Perchè io ti amo tanto quanto tu ami me, lo sai» disse, poi allontanò il viso dal suo e tentò di sorridergli quanto più dolcemente «Ora vai, sennò finisce che la Regina me denuncia pe ave' tolto n'gioiello prezioso all'Inghilterra» aggiunse con ironia, riuscendo finalmente a farlo sorridere.

«Sei proprio un coglione»

Fabrizio annuì, consapevole. «Lo so» rispose, poi si avvicinò a baciare la sua guancia prima di compiere un passo indietro. «Buon viaggio»

Ermal sistemò il manico della sua borsa sulla spalla e accennò un sorriso. «Grazie, anche a te»

Fabrizio pizzicò delicatamente la sua guancia un'ultima volta e poi si allontanò, abbassando lo sguardo a terra e scompigliandosi nervosamente i capelli.  
Camminò silenziosamente verso l'uscita, prestando attenzione a non inciampare a causa delle valigie, e prima di lasciare l'aeroporto si fermò al di sotto dei tabelloni delle partenze.

Alzò lo sguardo verso le destinazioni e cercò il volo per Londra, accanto al quale notò che fosse stato da poco aperto il gate.  
Impiegò un attimo a capire che, se fosse andato via, nulla sarebbe stato più come prima.  
Aveva avuto una seconda occasione e non poteva permettersi di sbagliare.  
Non di nuovo, non con Ermal.

Si precipitò di nuovo verso il gate, quello riservato agli imbarchi per Londra, e corse come un pazzo tra la folla per cercare di arrivare prima che Ermal potesse salire sull'aereo.  
Raggiunse l'ingresso per l'imbarco e scavalcò i tornelli, incurante degli agenti della sicurezza che gridavano di fermarsi immediatamente.

Fabrizio non vi badò e proseguì la sua folle corsa verso Ermal, di cui incrociò lo sguardo ancor prima che potesse raggiungerlo.  
Era sorpreso, confuso, ma non esitò ad uscire dalla fila, abbandonando Janel e Patrick con cui stava chiacchierando, per correre fra le braccia del più grande.

Fabrizio lo strinse a sé e insinuò le dita fra i suoi capelli prima di avvicinarsi al suo il viso e baciarne le labbra, poi lasciò scivolare entrambe le mani lungo i suoi fianchi e poi le cosce, così da riuscire a sollevare i suoi piedi da terra.

Ermal attorniò la vita di Fabrizio con le gambe e posò le mani sul suo viso, baciando insistentemente le sue labbra di cui, per un anno, aveva sentito maledettamente la mancanza.  
Scompigliò i suoi capelli a lungo, involontariamente, a causa di prorompenti baci e fra essi sorrise, sinceramente felice.

«E' mai possibile che tu debba farmi patire fino all'ultimo minuto?!» esclamò Ermal contro le labbra di Fabrizio, mentre accarezzava dolcemente le sue guance.

Fabrizio accennò una risata, nonostante avesse poco fiato anche solamente per parlare, e nel frattempo lasciò andare Ermal prima che potesse perdere definitivamente l'equilibrio.

«Aspetta» disse ansimando, per poi chinarsi sulle sue gambe per qualche momento prima di riprendere a parlare. Sollevò il busto poco dopo ed incurvò le labbra in un sorriso mentre stringeva le mani di Ermal, guardandolo negli occhi «Ho sbagliato stamattina, quando ti ho detto che non saremmo mai stati pronti a tutto questo»

«Fabri, non devi dire niente» mormorò Ermal, ma Fabrizio negò.

«Dico sul serio» rispose, cercando allo stesso tempo di riprendere fiato «Ci siamo posti un limite che esiste solo nelle nostre teste»

«Dove vuoi arrivare?»

Fabrizio strinse le mani di Ermal all'altezza del petto e lo guardò negli occhi. «Sei disposto ad aspettarmi?»  
Ermal sgranò gli occhi a causa della domanda del più grande, incredulo come non lo era mai stato. «Fabrizio» disse il suo nome, poi deglutì «Stai dicendo quello che io pensi tu stia dicendo?»  
Fabrizio corrugò la fronte. «Ma che cazzo stai a dì?»  
Ermal non badò alla domanda, ma si limitò a spiegarsi meglio. «Vuoi venire a Londra?»

«Dovrai darmi del tempo, probabilmente tanto» disse, ma annuì «Ma sì, sono disposto a farlo per te»  
«Hai appena cominciato ad avere una carriera e non ho intenzione di essere ciò che ti porterà ad abbandonarla»

«Non rinuncerò alla musica, ma tu devi fidarti di me» disse «Puoi farlo? Puoi aspettarmi?»

Ermal lo guardò per un istante, con gli occhi pregni di felicità, e annuì immediatamente. «Ti aspetterei sempre, Bizio»

 

 


End file.
